Truly Outrageous!
by Erina-chan
Summary: Ah it's FINALLY HERE! Shipperbrigade turn thespian! Gilbert and Sullivan meet Disbound @.@ HAPPY INCREDIBLY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO KARLIE!
1. Hot Mikado

Okay, this is the general plotline of the musical that we're putting on. This fanfic is about us as we put on the play, so knowing the plotline before hand will not spoil anything. In fact you won't be able to understand the fanfic without knowing the plot of Hot Mikado ^^; More explanatory author notes in the next chapter.

Oh, I think I took this from the Wycombe Swan website, but then added my own bits to make it more concise. Like all musicals, it makes no sense, but is very fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hot Mikado_****__**

****

**Characters******

Nanki-Poo:

The Hero and run-away son of the Mikado

Gary

Yum-Yum:

The Heroine and ward of Ko-Ko

Mia

Ko-Ko:

The gentle Lord High Executioner

Tracey

Katisha:

Nanki-Poo's spurned and scary suitor

Karlie

Pooh-Bah:

Lord High Everything Else in Titipu

Brock

Pitti-Sing:

Yum-Yum's sister

Erin

Peep-Bo:

Yum-Yum's sister

Michelle

Tuc-Loh:

Yum-Yum's sister

Misty

Nip-Hi:

Yum-Yum's sister

Rachel

Pish:

One of the coolest gentlemen

Ash

Tush:

The other cool gentleman

Richie

The Mikado:

Sadistic ruler of Japan

Chris

Musical Numbers 

Opening:    

       [none]

We Are Gentlemen of Japan:

       _Pish and Tush w/ gentlemen_

A Wand'ring Minstrel, I:          

       _Nanki-Poo w/ gentlemen_

And The Drums Will Crash:             

       _Pooh-Bah w/ ladies and gentlemen_

Behold the Lord High Executioner:     

       _Ko-Ko w/ ladies_

Little List:                         

       _Ko-Ko w/ gentlemen_

Five Little Maids:                 

_Yum-Yum, Pitti-Sing, Peep-Bo. Nip-Hi & Tuc-Loh_

This Is What I'll Never Do:      

       _Yum-Yum and Nanki-Poo_

I Am So Proud:                   

_Pooh-Bah, Ko-Ko, Pish and Tush_

Let The Throng Our Joy Advance:      

       _Full company_

Katisha's Entrance (Give Me My Place):       

       _Katisha_

(For He's Gonna) Marry Yum-Yum:     

       _Pitti-Sing w/ ladies_

The Hour Of Gladness:          

       _Katisha_

Act 1 –Finale (Triumphant Over All):

_Full company_

Braid The Raven Hair:           

_Pish and Tush w/ ladies_

The Sun And I:                   

_Yum-Yum_

Swing A Merry Madrigal:  

       _Yum-Yum, Nanki-Poo, Pitti-Sing, Pish & Tush_

Here's A Howdy-Do:                     

       _Yum-Yum, Nanki-Poo and Ko-Ko_

The Mikado Song:                

       _Mikado w/ ladies and gentlemen_

See How The Fates Their Gifts Allot:

_Mikado, Katisha, Pitti-Sing, Ko-Ko, Pooh-Bah_

Alone And Yet Alive:                     

       _Katisha_

Tit Willow:                         

       _Ko-Ko_

Beauty In The Bellow (Merrily Get Married):  

       _Ko-Ko and Katisha_

Act 2 –Finale (Joy Reigns Ev'rywhere): 

       _Full company_

Reprise:                           

       _Full company_

Playout:                           

       [none]

The place: the city of Titipu, Japan, 1940ish 

The band plays the OPENING score as Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum dance behind a gauze. As they exit the stage, the music changes to WE ARE GENTLEMEN OF JAPAN, where the gentlemen introduce themselves, headed by Pish and Tush. At the end of the song, a newcomer –Nanki-Poo- appears, and when asked who he is, launches into A WAND'RING MINSRTEL, I. 

       It turns out that Nanki-Poo has returned to Titipu after a short visit the year before as a member of the Big Band where he played the Second Trumpet. The reason for his return is because he has heard that Yum-Yum, a girl he fell in love with is now available, because her guardian and forced fiancé, Ko-Ko, was sentenced to be executed for flirting (as the laws on this are incredibly strict!!). 

       Pish and Tush reveal that the marriage is still very much on, as Ko-Ko is very much alive. Instead of beheading him, they made him the Lord High Executioner, so now, if any of the gentlemen are caught flirting, Ko-Ko can't behead them until he has beheaded himself! 

       Pooh-Bah appears on the scene, introducing himself as the Coolest Cat in All Titipu. Pish and Tush explain that when all the high ranking officers in Titipu quit their jobs after Ko-Ko was appointed, Pooh-Bah took over all their jobs (and salaries), making him pretty much Lord High Everything Else. 

       After a considerable bribe from Nanki-Poo, Pooh-Bah reveals more about Yum-Yum, as the full cast appear on stage to perform AND THE DRUMS WILL CRASH. Turns out that Ko-Ko is to marry Yum-Yum that very day when she returns from school – as he is the legal guardian of her and her four sisters, he doesn't have to wait until she is of a suitable age. 

       Speak of the devil, and his Highness Ko-Ko appears on the scene, and the ladies line up in ranks to sing BEHOLD THE LORD HIGH EXCUTIONER, whilst the men croon along in the background. Ko-Ko thanks the men warmly for the welcome, and tells the women in no polite terms to go away where they should be seen and not heard. Ko-Ko then sings LITTLE LIST, dictating a list of various society offenders whom he could use if a victim must be found ("The lady motorist – I'm sure _she_ won't be missed!"). 

       Ko-Ko consults Pooh-Bah's many positions for advice on his wedding, which leads to very confusing answers. Yum-Yum and her four sisters appear, and sing FIVE LITTLE MAIDS. As Yum-Yum and her sisters try to persuade their guardian not to kiss Yum-Yum 'in front of all these people' (basically the sisters and Pooh-Bah). Nanki-Poo appears, and confesses his love to Yum-Yum to Ko-Ko, who doesn't pay much attention, and leads the girls off in a line. 

       Yum-Yum manages to slip out of the line, and joins Nanki-Poo to tell him to beseech her, as Ko-Ko is her guardian, and would never allow her to marry him. She advises him to keep his distance, as the Mikado's flirting laws are severe. Nanki-Poo ignores her, and begins the love duet, THIS IS WHAT I'LL NEVER DO. When Yum-Yum notes that a Second Trumpet player isn't a suitable husband for the ward of a Lord High Executioner, Nanki-Poo reveals that he is the only son of his Majesty the Mikado. 

       After schooling in England, and gaining a perfect accent, he made the mistake of captivating Katisha, an older, and quite plain woman in his father's court. She thought that his courtesy was affection, and under the Mikado's flirting law, Nanki-Poo had to marry her, so he ran away and joined the Big Band. 

       Meanwhile, Ko-Ko receives a letter from the Mikado via Pish and Tush. The Mikado is disturbed by the fact that no execution has taken place in Titipu for a long time, and if no one is executed by a months time, the job of Lord High Executioner will be abolished, and the city reduced to a village, which will ruin them all. Ko-Ko, Pooh-Bah, Pish and Tush argue among themselves about who should sacrifice themselves, and all but Ko-Ko seem adamant that it should be Ko-Ko lopping off his own head. The men sing I AM SO PROUD, and then scatter as Ko-Ko promises he'll find someone. 

       Nanki-Poo wanders upon Ko-Ko when he's busy 'soliloquising', attempting to end his intolerable existence. The two men strike a deal, in which Nanki-Poo gets to marry Yum-Yum, and after he is beheaded for the city in a month's time, and Yum-Yum is a widow, Ko-Ko could marry her then. 

       The whole company appears as Yum-Yum is told the happy (!?) news, and to sing LET THE THRONG OUR JOY ADVANCE. The festivities are interrupted by a dressy, flashy woman, who appears to sing GIVE ME MY PLACE (KATISHA'S ENTRANCE), in which she introduces herself as Katisha, and demands 'her lover' return to her. 

       Pitti-Sing steps forwards to sing lead vocals on FOR HE'S GONNA MARRY YUM-YUM, and tells Katisha in no polite terms exactly what's going on. At the end of this number, full company freezes whilst Katisha sings a mournful solo, THE HOUR OF GLADNESS. 

       Katisha threatens to blow Nanki-Poo's cover, but Yum-Yum manages to prevent anyone from hearing her by beginning TRIUMPHANT OVER ALL (ACT 1: FINALE) and encouraging the full company to sing along with her. Katisha and Pitti-Sing have a musical slanging match, and Katisha leaves the stage in a huff, as Pitti-Sing begins to repeat the sugary sweet lyrics from her previous song ("We do not heed your dismal sound, for joy reigns ev'rywhere around!") and Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum join in with "the echoes of our festival, shall rise triumphant over all". 

       Katisha appears on a higher level to interrupt the ending of the song, making menacing comments towards Pitti-Sing and Yum-Yum; Pitti-Sing tells her to shut up, and she disappears with an evil laugh. After a few seconds, people begin to laugh, and the song is finished with a flourish. Full company dance offstage to a short reprise of the previous song, and the curtain falls on a freeze of Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum embracing centre stage and Katisha broodingly watching from a distance. 

END ACT ONE 

Act 2 begins with Pish and Tush singing BRAID THE RAVEN HAIR, as the four maids prepare their sister's wedding. After this, Yum-Yum appears on stage, and soliloquises about being beautiful – then sings THE SUN AND I. 

       Her sisters startle her out of her revered silence, and comment tactlessly about how it's so sad that their sister's happiness is to be 'cut short' in a month, and how that does kinda 'take the top' off of things. Nanki-Poo appears with Pish and Tush to cheer up his bride, and Pish, Tush, Pitti-Sing, Yum-Yum and Nanki-Poo sing SWING A MERRY MADRIGAL to cheer themselves up. 

       Yum-Yum and Nanki-Poo are left to themselves, but interrupted by Ko-Ko, who brings the smirking news that whenever a married man is beheaded, his wife is buried alive with him. Apparently, this has never been carried out because the only crime punishable with beheading is flirting – and married men NEVER flirt. So Yum-Yum is left with a decision… marry her love and be buried alive, or marry Ko-Ko who is twice her age and basically makes her skin crawl. The trio sing HERE'S A HOWDY-DO, before Yum-Yum rushes off in tears. 

       Nanki-Poo is now resigned to die, and tells Ko-Ko that if he doesn't behead him, he'll kill himself. Pooh-Bah rushes up in a state of panic to inform them that the Mikado is approaching Titipu and will arrive in ten minutes. Ko-Ko worries that he's come to see whether his decree has been obeyed, and Pooh-Bah yells at him to behead Nanki-Poo before the Mikado arrives ("Chop it off! Chop it off!!"). However, it turns out that Ko-Ko has never even killed a bluebottle, and was planning to take lessons in the coming month before having to kill Nanki-Poo. 

       To save himself from having to kill Nanki-Poo, Ko-Ko decides to forge a document stating that Nanki-Poo has been beheaded, and have Pooh-Bah sign and witness it, as Pooh-Bah is basically all the important people after all. Ko-Ko tells Nanki-Poo to find Yum-Yum, and go off with Pooh-Bah (who's the Arch-Bishop of Titipu don'tcha know) who'll marry them at once. 

       Full company rushes on in a panic to welcome the terrifying Mikado. Unfortunately he arrives from the other direction and is welcomed with lines of backsides as the ladies and gentlemen bow in the other direction. 

       The Mikado, all decked out in purple velvet, sings the jazzy MIKADO SONG, complete with a troupe of tap-dancers, and even getting the ladies and gentlemen to sing along. 

       Ko-Ko and Pooh-Bah present him with the certificate of Nanki-Poo's death, but it turns out that the Mikado is here for a different reason, which Katisha explains as she stalks down the stage to sit in a throne next to the Mikado. He's come looking for his son, and Katisha reveals to all of them that it's Nanki-Poo. 

       The ladies and gentlemen are terrified as they think that Nanki-Poo has been killed, but Ko-Ko says that Nanki-Poo has gone abroad. When asked what country, Ko-Ko has to guess what Yum-Yum's sisters want him to say from an interesting game of charades which involves them pointing at their breasts ("Tit? Tit-tit? Titty? Titipu!! No, that's not right we're in Titipu… um, it's either Little Rock… or Saugatuck, Bristol? I'm not sure which… cleavage? Cle- He's in Cleveland!"). 

       His victory is cut short however as Katisha notices the name Nanki-Poo on the death certificate, and Ko-Ko, Pooh-Bah and Pitti-Sing are sentenced to a severe punishment – but first, the Mikado must have his seven course lunch (which includes the rare delicacy of southern-fried sushi). Katisha, the Mikado and the three condemned sing SEE HOW THE FATES THEIR GIFTS ALLOT, before Katisha and the Mikado leave. 

       Ko-Ko tries to persuade the now married Nanki-Poo to come back to life, but Nanki-Poo refuses too, as if Katisha knows he's alive, she will insist on his execution, and Yum-Yum would die as well. Nanki-Poo says he will only come back to life if Ko-Ko marries Katisha, because if she is married, she has no further claim on him. 

       Pitti-Sing and Pooh-Bah run away as they hear the haughty music announcing Katisha's arrival. Ko-Ko hides and witnesses the music change as Katisha sings a broken hearted solo, ALONE AND YET ALIVE, wondering why the women are left to live after their hearts are cruelly broken. 

       Ko-Ko reveals himself, and asks for her forgiveness, but it's clear that she hates him, as his hands 'still reek of the blood of her betrothed'. It takes years to train a man to love her – she's an acquired taste it seems, and only the educated palate can appreciate her; and she was educating Nanki-Poo's palate just fine. 

       Ko-Ko asks her if she could ever love him, and when she denies him, he says that he'll die of a broken heart. Katisha's having none of it, as she knows better than anyone that people don't die from broken hearts. Ko-Ko is beginning to soften to her, as he sings TIT WILLOW, a song about a little Tom Tit bird who killed itself from blighted affection. This seems to capture Katisha's female mercy, as she suddenly decides that as long as he understands that even though she is plain and scary, there is beauty even in her bloodthirstiness, he wouldn't be that bad a husband. The two sing BEAUTY IN THE BELLOW, before running off to find the registrar (Pooh-Bah) to be married at once. 

       Katisha rushes to where the Mikado is with full company, and begs mercy for Ko-Ko, Pooh-Bah and Pitti-Sing. Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum reveal themselves, and the Mikado is actually happy to see his son alive. Katisha is furious with her husband, and demands the Mikado kill him. The Mikado demands an explanation from Ko-Ko, who blurts out a load of rubbish about whatever the Mikado says is as good as done – practically it is done, and if the man is dead then why not say so? 

       There is a confused silence as the Mikado ponders this with a thoughtful "I see…" Eventually he decides that it's satisfactory, and the whole company sing JOY REIGNS EV'RYWHERE (FINALE ACT 2), which is a mixture of Let The Throng Our Joy Advance and For He's Gonna Marry Yum-Yum (but with new lyrics) before taking their bows, and going into the REPRISE. Full company dances offstage to the same reprise used in Act 1 

END OF SHOW 

_And now, the _beginning_ of the show _^^;


	2. If You Wanna Know Who We Are...

[A/N]

Major Author Notes. I don't own Pokémon – but I never bother to state that anyway. All these authors own themselves – except for Erin. Cos I own her cos she's me. The musical 'Hot Mikado' is based on 'The Mikado' by Gilbert and Sullivan, and as many of you may know, it was the musical of choice of the Wycombe Swan Summer Youth Project 2001 that Michelle and I were in. It's brilliant – soooo funny and I thought it would be fun to lift it into a group Pencilshippy thing.

Ages… whatever we are now:

Trish: 27

Dana: 21

Chris: 18

Kaz/Michelle: 16

Erin/Mia: 15

Rachel: 14

Pokepeeps are proportional around Ash and Misty being 15. 

Kaz's birthday fic – horribly late of course -.- Gomen! It's Mia's fault for being born the day before (but a year after) you @.@ It's also my evil Food Tech teacher's fault. 

*17/9/01* - _but a tad late _^^;

:o)OOOO) (Weedle!!)

~^.^~

**Truly Outrageous!**

**#2 – _If you wanna know who we are…_**

~^.^~

The circular shaped Theatre and its car-park took up almost all of the by-street. Two teenaged girls hurried across the street in the non-existing British sunshine, trying to hold their small shoulder-bags steady as they bounced and threatened to slip off their arms. They were both wearing cropped dance leggings with large black tee-shirts, that were emblazed with white and red logo of: WYCOMBE SWAN SUMMER YOUTH PROJECT 2001 – HOT MIKADO. Both girls had their short hair scraped back off their faces, and fastened securely in place with numerous clips; their faces were clear of make-up, and they wore trainers on their feet. 

          **"Lunch at the Chinese?" **huffed the shorter, lighter haired girl as they pulled the large glass doors apart and strode through the box office, into the Theatre foyer where a group of teenagers of all sorts had already started to assemble. The other girl nodded, breathlessly, and threw herself into one of the seats triumphantly.

          **"Thank God," **she groaned, slumping in exhaustion. **"Thought we were gonna be late!"**

**            "Rina! Mitch!" **greeted a nearby brunette, in an excited voice, rising from her chair and grabbing the shorter, still standing girl in a glompworthy hug. **"I KNEW you two would get in as principals!"**

A tall brown-haired man watched the ten teenagers smugly, with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. This will be my best show yet, he thought to himself, confidently.

          **"Coach!" **called a voice, startling him out of his reverie, and Drake stared at the teenaged boy who stood in front of him waving a red bound Hot Mikado script.

          **"Ash, I'm the director, not a coach. You can just call me Drake." **Ash sweatdropped.

          **"Um yeah, kay. Draaaaaake?" **he whined, **"is there any _kissing_ in this show?" **Drake stared at him blankly. 

          **"Ash – you're a principal part – and we open in eleven days, and YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SCRIPT YET?" **Ash cowered away from the red-faced man, but suddenly a slender raven haired woman in jazz shoes appeared, and patted Drake on the shoulder, seemingly calming him.

          **"Ash, you play the part of Pish – the only characters that have to kiss on stage are Katisha, Ko-Ko, Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum," **the dance choreographer comforted. Ash stared at his script.

**            "So not me?"**

**            "No Ash, not you." **Ash bounded away happily, and Trish gleamed at the embarrassed director.

          **"Er thanks toots," **he mumbled, **"dunno what I'd do without you."**

**            "Probably have to make up the dances yourself. And don't call me toots!" **Trish called airily lifting a hand in a casual farewell as she walked slowly backstage, making full use of her tight-fitting dance leggings. Drake sighed, and ran his hand down his face to wake himself up, before doing a quick headcount of the thespians in the lobby.

          **"Okay, where's my Nip-Hi?" **he demanded, referring to the actress playing one of the heroine's sisters – namely Rachel.

          At that moment, in the slim blonde strutted, fashionably late, with her cropped hair flopping over her face, sunglasses and clothes not exactly ideal for dancing in. Cursing whatever vengeful god had lumped him with the so-far seemingly pathetic cast, Drake ushered the twelve teenagers into the auditorium. 

~^.^~

**"Okay, we have 11 days, and then 4 performances. You will learn dances, songs and entire scenes will be blocked. Your costumes will be sewn and the set will be built up from scratch. In 11 days. I know it sounds impossible, but I've been directing these for 9 years." **Drake sighed as the teens stared at him blankly. **"Okay, for those of you who don't know, I'm your director Drake. This is my assistant director, James," **he announced, gesturing behind him to a man with shoulder-length lavender hair who twiddled his fingers and grinned. **"This is Trish, your dance choreographer," **he continued, and the woman from earlier beamed and clutched her clipboard to her. 

          **"This is Jessica," **Trish took over, tipping her head in the direction of a tall woman who was frantically sketching something. **"She'll design all your costumes. And this is Dana," **she continued, gesturing to a young woman to her left, who waved enthusiastically, dropping her bundle of sheet music in the process. **"Eh, she's going to be your vocal instructor," **Trish sweatdropped before moving onwards. **"This is Jim – he'll play the piano for us in rehearsals – we'll have a full live band for the performances obviously! Jenny here is with venue security, and oh yes, the technical team is also made up of young people, and here's their team leader," **Trish smiled, singling out a young boy with purple hair. Erin made a peculiar sound, and the sandy-haired boy next to her gave her a strange look. 

          **"Okay so now why don't you introduce yourselves when I call your character name in the register," **Drake practically commanded, staring around at the teens lounged in the red seats of the amphitheatre, the large stage looming bare and ominously ahead of them. **"Nanki-Poo," **he began, clearing his throat and readying his pen. A lanky boy with brown hair climbed to his feet. 

          **"I'm Gary," **he sneered. Mia made a gagging sound and he shot her a look. ****

**            "Yum-Yum," **Drake continued. Mia, an American girl with short brunette hair and green eyes, leapt up, enthusiastically.

          **"I'mMariabutdon'tcallmethatyoucancallmeMia," **she babbled, blushing slightly before flopping down onto her seat while Gary clapped sarcastically.

          **"Ko-Ko."**

**            "Pops!" **someone hidden giggled, and Drake groaned internally. A tall, broad-shouldered teenager with floppy, dark-green hair stood up, smiling.

          **"I'm Tracey…"**

**            "Katisha" **A light brunette with glasses got to her feet.

          **"Karlie," **she said simply, before sitting again.

          **"Pooh-Bah." **A tall, older boy stood up.

          **"Hey, I'm Brock," **he crooned, ignoring the younger girls sitting amongst him but paying very close attention to Trish, Dana and Jenny.

          **"Pitti-Sing." **Erin stood up, twisting the layered ends of her fluffy mousy hair around her finger nervously.

          **"Hi I'm Erin. Or Riny, whatever." **Dana stared as the short girl sat down; the role of Pitti-Sing involved a lot of heavy duty vocals, and she wondered if the required sound could ever come out of a girl so slight. 

          **"Peep-Bo." **Michelle stood up, tucking her darker brown hair behind her ears and waving her hand slightly.

          **"Hullo, my name's Michelle."**

**            "Mikado." **A tall boy with dark hair and a Nicorette patch blatantly obvious on his upper arm stood up.

          **"Hey, I'm Chris," **he stated in a Scottish accent, looking over at Jenny with interest. 

          **"Pish and Tush." **Two boys stood up- one dark-haired and one sandy-haired.

          **"Ash."**

**            "Richie," **they individually smiled, before grinning inanely at each other and sitting down.

          **"Nip-Hi." **The fashionably late blonde whipped off her sunglasses and sheepishly stood up, subdued at the fact that everybody else had been _sensibly_ dressed. 

          **"Rachel…" **she smiled, before ducking back down.

          **"And finally, Tuc-Loh," **Drake said, clicking his register shut as a scrawny red-headed girl pulled herself up.

          **"Hi, I'm Misty," **she grinned.

          **"Twelve principle parts…" **Drake began, his voice in a thoughtful tone. **"Eleven days. Two acts. Twenty-five musical numbers. It can be done. With hard determination, teamwork and lack of sleep," **he cautioned. **"But what do you say? Let's do it!"**

~^.^~

The girls sat in the first row of seats, directly in front of the stage. The atmosphere was excited, and there was a real buzz of anticipation. Where the girls had spent the first half of the day with Dana, the male members of the principle cast (not including Chris) had been with Trish, choreographing and perfecting the opening number of the musical – 'We Are Gentlemen Of Japan'. 

          And now they were going to perform this number in front of Drake and the girls. Gary, the hero of the plot, stood onstage staring broodily out at the endless sea of empty chairs. The auditorium could hold up to 700 people, and it was the custom of the Youth Project to be sold out on at least the Saturday night performance. Gary exhaled.

          **"Ready guys?" **Trish asked, shooting them a thumbs up from where she stood in front of the stage. She was answered by a chorus of excited whoops and cheers and smiled at the enthused boys. **"Okay Jim," **she signalled the piano player, **"whenever you're ready!"**

The jazz shone through even with only the one instrument playing, and the boys picked up the beat instantly, moving to their positions on stage, lining up along the front edge.

          **"Take it off!" **Mia whooped from the audience, earning herself a severe glare from Drake. The boys launched themselves heartily into a snappy and fast-moving dance routine, whilst the girls looked on in wonder.

          **"If you wanna know who we are!" **they began to sing along.

**"We are gentlemen of Japan.**

**Play trombola and jazz guitar**

**Come on, join in our own Big Band!" **The music flared up, and they began moving around the stage more vigorously, confident in what they were doing.

          **"Our dancing is so adept! We're swinging with every step! We're always so cool and hip!" **they sang, sending the girls into spasms of giggles as they went into a chorus of 'dos' and 'dahs'.

          **"If you think we all work on strings**

**Like a Japanese marionette**

**You don't understand these things**

**It is simply called etiquette!"**

Most of the boys had had their own solo line, and the girls, despite their raucous laughter, were actually quite impressed.

          **"We're living our lives in song! We keep it up all day long! We want you to sing along!**

**            If you wanna know who we are, if you wanna know who we are, we are gentlemen… OF! JA! PAN! YEAH!"**

The girl whooped and applauded, amazed that such a thing had been accomplished in under two hours, especially w

ith _those_ boys. 

          **"Did you like that girls?" **Trish asked, innocently. **"Good, cos Mia, Erin, Michelle, Rachel and Misty – you're coming with me to learn 'Five Little Maids'."**

**            "But what about me?" **Karlie wailed, annoyed at being left on her own. Trish shrugged.

          **"Keep Chris company – he doesn't come on till the very end."**

**            "Here's a better idea!" **bellowed the eavesdropping Drake. **"Learn your lines!"**

**            "Hey Kaz," **Erin whispered as she was led away, **"try and find out the name of the technical director for me, kay?"**

**            "Get real Rin," **Karlie yawned, opening her script and crossing her legs. Chris stared after the disappearing girls dismally. 

          **"I'll do it!" **he wailed. **"Give me something to DO!"**

~^_^~

[A/N]

Okay I know, that was boring, but necessary.

Christ this is a tad over-due.

Buy the Hot Mikado soundtrack – tis so cool! ^_^    ****


End file.
